


Our Songs

by tonysta_k



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finds the album he and Frank were meant to get married to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Songs

Gerard sits on the floor of his one bedroom apartment, a glass of cheap wine sat next to him. His eyes are red and puffy; his cheeks wet and bottom lip wobbling. His hands shake as he picks up the CD case. In Frank’s shitty writing it reads ‘ _The shitty songs we should bang to’_ , which on the back lists all the songs on there (as well as reading ‘ _this is also known as the songs we should get married to_ ’. Gerard lets out a sob, his head ducking down as he breaks down once again. He manages to lift his head but doesn’t bother trying to stop his tears; there’s no point when they just keep coming back. Instead, he reads the sons listed on the back.

_Red Tuxedo - The Griswolds_

The song that’s scribbled in a green sharpie is the song that Frank dedicated to Gerard after their first date. He had said it reminded him of how nervous he was and how much he wanted to impress Gerard.

_Gives You Hell - All American Rejects_

Whilst it’s not a romantic song, it’s still one of Gerard’s favourites. It reminds him of how he and Frank threw eggs at Frank’s boss’s house when he fired Frank for no good reason. It was so long ago, yet it’s still vivid when Gerard thinks of it.

Gerard takes a sip of his wine before he continues to read through the songs; most of them being the same and reminding Gerard of the many adventures and road trips he and Frank went on, including that three weeks of non-stop concerts across states. He stops to reminiscent over one song in particular.

_Peach - The Front Bottoms_

Gerard couldn’t put it into words if he had to. This is the song that Frank and Gerard set as their wedding song. It’s the song that inspired most of their nicknames for one another. It’s the song that kept Gerard going whilst his fiancee was in hospital.

Gerard finishes the glass of wine before picking up the half empty bottle and taking a swig from that. He doesn’t have work tomorrow, he can drink as much as he wants. Or maybe he does have work… He isn’t sure and he doesn’t really care. The last time he was at work they sent him home. He looks at the next song on the list -the last one, actually-, and makes a sound of pure misery.

_Goodnight Moon - Go Radio_

This song meant (means) almost everything to Gerard, so it’s no surprise to him when he cries the hardest he has all day. His chest is in pain from all the crying; but he can’t help it. This song is the one that he danced with Frank to at their engagement party. It’s the song that Frank would sing to Gerard when he was ill as well as being the song that comforted Gerard when Frank would go away on business trips.  It was the one song he hasn’t listened to since Frank died.

Gerard pushes himself up and goes to his CD player, putting the CD in and turning it up all the way. He steps back but trips over a box. He falls to the floor and his head bangs against the floor. He can feel something come out of his head and he feels something wet against his neck; but he’s too drunk to piece it together. His eyes get heavy and just as they’re about to shut, he feels something cold against his cheek. The last thing he sees before he shuts his eyes completely is Mikey. Gerard smiles before closing his eyes altogether. Suddenly everything’s white, but then there’s a pair of arms around his waist and Gerard knows them, even if he hasn’t felt them in months. He turns round, and there stands Frank.

“I missed you,” Frank says.

Gerard wastes no time and presses his lips to Frank’s. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Person A has passed away and has been watching over B. One night, B finds all of the albums they used to listen to with A. B starts to cry and listens to the songs, and A materializes to dance and sing with B in their own little world.'


End file.
